Worlds Apart, Polar Opposites
by Charlotte Eraviel
Summary: She was just a human, and she is Goddess. She was just a human... She was...


**Hello guys! Eraviel here!**

 **I just did this fic out of a whim. This has been bugging my mind and so I had to take it out or else I would go insane. Also, there has been a lack of Rei fics in the archive, so I decided to give her some love (I really like her, really).**

 **Umm, I had problems in choosing between Rei Ryghts or Rei Kiseijo, but I decided to go with Kiseijo since... yeah, because I only played Rebirth. I'm such a secondary.**

 **Plus, I don't quite remember what Rei's weapon is in her HDD form. I think it was something like a staff? So I rolled with that haha**

 **Anyways, this is just a one-shot! Though I had plans in mind to make this a multi-chaptered fic, I can't because I don't have the time to do it :(**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Nep series, only the plot. (NOT THAT KIND OF PLOT, YA HEAR? :) )**

 **Okay, no more chatters! Enjoy!**

* * *

She had always admired her.

She had been looking up to _her_. The first time she saw _her_ , she was enticed by _her_ beauty, by _her_ grace, by _her_ elegance. But that's not all. She was drawn to _her_ by _her_ kindness. She has been following _her_ ideals. She never once objected _her_ decisions. She supported _her_ that she would give her life to do everything for _her,_ even just behind the shadows.

And it never changed. Not a single second that her faith in her wavered.

But, that wasn't enough. She herself knew that she wanted more. She wanted to be with _her,_ to be by _her_ side. She wanted to be there for her when no one else would.

But then again, she knew to herself that _she_ was beyond her reach.

Purple Heart.

The CPU of Planeptune. The one who leads the nation. To her eyes, Purple Heart is an embodiment of perfection. A true goddess.

Every day, she would visit in the Basilicom. But catching a glimpse of her Goddess was a different story. There were days that she would witness her glory, and some days that she wouldn't. But that didn't make her any faithless.

At the day that she found a job in the Basilicom, she had never felt so happy before. That was her ticket to her Goddess. But of course, nothing goes according to plan.

She failed at her job, miserably. Her clumsy personality and lack of confidence didn't help at all. When she was about to get fired, Purple Heart herself stepped in front of her and defended her.

And that was the first time that she felt a connection between them.

Of course, she knew to herself that it was just her. There's no way that something clichéd like red string of fate was between them. Their worlds would never collide; she's a human, and Purple Heart's a Goddess. It was like Celestia and Gamindustri.

After that day, she had kept her job. She still was doing bad though, but at the very least, she had improved.

But she couldn't even get close to her Goddess.

That was when she realized that, she was indeed beyond her reach.

 **~o~O~o~**

Then why Purple Heart was beyond _her_ reach?

She was just a normal human. Yes, a mortal. They may have lived on the same world, but the bridge between the couldn't be crossed easily. So close, yet so far.

"..."

Yes, 'was'.

Right at a certain moment, she was standing in front of Purple Heart, who seemed to be in not a very good condition. And the cause of her distress? None other than _her_.

Purple Heart looked around her. She could see her friends, the CPUs of the other nations, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox, on the ground, unconscious. She was the only one left conscious to face the enemy in front of her.

"Why... are you doing this...?" Purple Heart asked the enemy in front of her.

But _she_ did not say anything.

Purple Heart fell on her knees. Her strength slowly slipped away from her. But her enemy still did not make a single move.

"Answer me, Rei Kiseijo!"

 **~o~O~o~**

 ** _Rei Kiseijo. The ruler of a very old nation, Tari, a nation that fell thousands of years ago. But Tari did not exist in this dimension. A weird book fairy appeared before her when she was in an alleyway on her way home, and suddenly just knocked her out. And the moment she woke up, she was already in a form not very familiar to her._**

 ** _She was confused at first when she looked at herself in the mirror, asking herself a ton of question. But not long after that, her expression changed. Something that anyone would never see from nice people._**

 ** _"Hehehe... with this... I will have a chance with her...!"_**

 **~o~O~o~**

And that form was the form she was in right at that moment. Hard Drive Divinity form, a transformation that only the CPUs and their candidates can access.

The moment Purple Heart called _her_ name, she felt overjoyed. She had been waiting for this moment. The moment when she would hear Purple Heart call her name. She felt close to Purple Heart, in which she literally was, but in a twisted way.

But, she couldn't care less.

 _"No..."_

"I just felt like it. Nothing more, nothing less." Rei said like it was a matter of fact.

Purple Heart could feel her rage growing in her. "You JUST felt like destroying this world?!" She couldn't believe that she would encounter someone who can just decide herself to destroy a dimension if she felt like doing so.

 _"No... that's not it... it wasn't me..."_

"Yes. Something wrong with that?" Rei said as she chuckled.

Purple Heart gritted her teeth. "...And here I thought I knew you very well..." She wanted to slit this woman's throat right at that moment, but she couldn't find the strength in doing so. She pulled herself up, using her katana as a support and faced Rei once more. "I swear... I will defeat you!"

Rei could just smirk at Purple Heart's intentions. Also, she felt really, really good, that the mighty CPU of Planeptune knelt before her. Nothing could be greater than that, to her, at least. Purple Heart dashed to Rei, attempting to stab her left chest, but she failed as her katana was easily parried by Rei's staff. Rei then grabbed Purple Heart's neck, gripping on it tightly and threw her to a nearby tree.

"Guah...!" Purple Heart groaned in pain as her back crashed onto the tree. She could taste something like iron in her mouth, but she couldn't give two cares about it because her enemy was her priority. Her vision was turning red, as she was bleeding from her head, and slowly flowing down to her eyes.

 _"No... stop it... I don't want this..."_

Rei shook her head for a short moment before turning back to Purple Heart, who seemed to be unable to stand up anymore. The mighty Purple Heart that she had admired for so long wasn't so mighty right now, but still, she still was Purple Heart. It would take eons before her admiration shatters.

Purple Heart noticed that Rei hasn't moved a single bit, and wondered why. Rei could kill her right there in an instant, yet the Goddess in Blue didn't budge. She took some Nep Bull in her pocket and drank it, closing her wounds. But the pain didn't go away; she just stopped the bleeding. She stood up once more and took a stance, waiting for Rei's move.

Rei started to walk slowly towards Purple Heart. The Goddess of Purple stepped back every forward step of Rei. As soon as Rei stopped, Purple Heart did as well but a second after, Rei was already in front of her.

"Wha-?"

Rei swung her staff, aiming for Purple Heart's neck, in which the Goddess of Purple instinctively blocked using her katana by lifting it up and holding it at both ends. "...Kuh...!" Purple Heart was struggling on keeping herself defended, but her arms were not cooperating with her.

In a short moment, Rei smirked and raised her left hand, calling down a lightning from the skies. The lightning was directed straight to Purple Heart, who was completely defenseless for that attack.

"Kyaaaaahhh-!" Purple Heart then was blown away once more by Rei's staff as the lightning disappeared. Her back crashed onto another tree, earning herself a river of pain throughout her whole body. She fell down to the ground and her katana dematerialized, as the pain overwhelmed her whole being.

 _"Please, enough...! This is not what I wanted...!"_

Rei's eyes narrowed as she stared at Purple Heart's figure. She slowly walked towards Purple Heart, who was facing down the ground like she was unconscious, though Rei knew that she wasn't. She knelt and lifted Purple Heart by her chin. The Planeptune CPU had this pained and enraged expression on her face, but Rei couldn't care less about it. She had the woman of her life in front of her, powerless to resist her.

Purple Heart couldn't do anything as she just stared at Rei's face, which was nothing but vague. She wanted to attack her but it would be dangerous because she knew to herself that Rei would be able to counter it easily. After a few seconds, Rei's grip on Purple Heart's chin tightened, almost crushing the Planeptune CPU's jaws. Her eyes instinctively closed due to the pain she was receiving from the lower part of her head.

"...GGGHHHH...!" Purple Heart grabbed on Rei's hands to detach herself, but her grip was far too strong for her.

Or, Purple Heart didn't just have enough strength to repel her.

To her surprise, Rei's grip loosened. The pain on Purple Heart's jaws subsided. She opened her eyes, and to her another surprise, she witnessed something that she definitely wasn't expecting to see.

Tears. Rei's tears.

The Tari CPU was crying. Purple Heart didn't know what just happened, nor the reason why Rei was tearing up.

"..."

She noticed that Rei's lips were moving, but no voice was coming out. It seemed like she was trying to say something. Purple Heart then temporarily discarded all her other senses and focused on her sense of sight, to try to make something out of Rei's message.

"...!"

Purple Heart's eyes widened. At the same time, she was grabbed by the neck, and was thrown away.

'Why... did she say that...?' Purple Heart thought as her body was chucked away. She crashed and slid on the ground, earning a few distance away from Rei, and ultimately crashing herself onto another tree. Her head was bleeding, and her body was bruised too much. She was supposed to be hurt, but she didn't feel anything as pain wasn't in her mind.

Purple Heart stood up and turned to Rei, who was several meters away from her.

'I don't understand...' She thought once more as she materialized her katana once again. 'But... if that's what she wants, then I'll be her guest.'

Purple Heart could see Rei wiping her eyes off. She saw this as an opening and dashed towards her. Rei was alerted at Purple Heart's sudden action, and tried to call for a lightning, but it was too slow as Purple Heart was already in front of her, leaving her to parry the incoming attack with her staff.

"You gained some life, I wonder what happened?"

Purple Heart didn't say a word and just locked her katana against Rei's staff.

"..."

Rei then lifted her left hand. Purple Heart instinctively backed away from Rei as she knew that she was in danger. After a beat, a lightning dropped down on where she was previously. But that didn't stop there, as multiple lightnings dropped down, but she evaded them all by doing a series of backsteps and sidesteps. She circled around while dodging the lightnings as she tried to look for an opening or a perfect ground to attack, but to no avail. She also noticed that she was now barely evading the lightnings, which gave her an idea that her speed was dropping down. Purple Heart knew that she wouldn't last if this continued.

After another sidestep, Purple Heart dashed to Rei. She herself knew that this was a gamble, but it was better than doing nothing. Rei predicted the Planeptune CPU's movements and called a lightning on a spot where Purple Heart was headed.

"...!"

But she was surprised by the next events. Purple Heart summoned a 32-bit Mega Blade and threw it to the lightning, absorbing it. The mega blade shattered as the lightning disappeared. Purple Heart jumped up, with her katana glowing and had an extended length.

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Purple Heart cried as she plummeted down and slashed Rei's body in an instant. Her katana landed on the ground, with her falling on her knees after the attack. She was panting very hard, as her attack took a lot of share energy from her.

Purple Heart heard a muffled chuckle. She rose her head, and saw the mark of her attack on Rei's body. Rei was bleeding from her mouth, with her body as well due to Purple Heart's attack. The Planeptune CPU stood up and walked towards her. Rei's body then was covered in dark energy, with her physical appearance gradually changing.

"...Well done." Rei mumbled before the dark energy disappeared, with her completely revealing a different person. Rei then fell, but before she hit the ground, she was caught by Purple Heart. She slowly sat down on the ground and led Rei's head to her lap. Rei's body was affected as well even after reverting HDD, as the mark of Purple Heart's attack could be seen on her black suit. She was bleeding, as her black clothing had a mixture of red. Purple Heart herself was pretty injured, and couldn't move her body as she wanted to. As she closed her eyes, she remembered what Rei said earlier to her.

 _ **"Help me... Lady Purple Heart... Don't leave me..."**_

Purple Heart unconsciously reached for Rei's hand. Rei asked for her help, not because she knew that Rei didn't have control over her power and herself, but something else. Something that she didn't pay attention before, and just realized it now.

She was alone.

Rei had nobody with her. Purple Heart didn't know that even though she was working in her Basilicom until recently. Her protecting Rei from getting fired _that day_ just fueled her desire to be with someone. And it wasn't just anyone.

Purple Heart herself. Rei wanted to be with Purple Heart. She didn't even realize that when someone as wimpy and clumsy as her wanted to work in the Basilicom. She should've known, but she didn't pay attention too much about her. Because to her, she was just one of the many people of Planeptune to protect.

"I'm sorry... Rei..."

With that said, her consciousness slipped away from her.

 **~o~O~o~**

"Mhmm..."

Rei slowly opened her eyes. She met a white ceiling, and felt her heavy body. She blinked twice before asking herself a question.

"What is...?"

Before she could finish her question, a voice spoke. "How are you feeling?"

Rei turned to the source of the voice, and saw a short, purple-haired girl, wearing a white and purple parka dress. She had purple eyes, matching the color of her hair, and was sitting on the bed beside her.

"Who are... you...?"

The purple-haired girl raised an eyebrow and then made an 'Oh' expression after realizing something. "Oh, right, you haven't seen me in this form yet." She said. Then her body glowed, revealing a complete different person. She was wearing a black bodysuit, with purple and blue lining all around the torso and arms, and the middle of the torso has purple mesh.

Rei gasped after learning who the person she was talking to. "L-L-Lady P-P-Purple H-Heart...?!" Her face flushed and suddenly sat up on the bed, but intense pain rushed through her entire body after doing so. "Owwww...!"

Purple Heart grabbed Rei by the shoulder and gently pushed her to lean on a pillow. "Just rest for now. You're in no condition to do sudden actions."

Rei couldn't answer and just nod. There was a silence between them for a moment, before Rei remembered everything.

"I... uh...-"

Rei felt a finger on lips before she could finish her sentence. She blushed as she saw Purple Heart's finger shutting her lips off. "Don't. You're not at fault."

"No, Milady..." Rei said as she grabbed on Purple Heart's hand and lowered it down. She then looked outside the window. "It was completely my fault." Her tears started to fall down from her eyes, but she wiped them in an instant. "I'm so weak that I couldn't even control myself."

Purple Heart sighed. "Are you even sure about that?"

"Yes, I am." Rei said without any hesitation. "My desire to be with you turned to something horrendous because of succumbing to power."

"There was this one night, when I was coming home late. I didn't know what happened, I was knocked out in an alleyway. The next thing I knew, I was already in HDD form." Rei told Purple Heart her experience that night. "I was confused at first, but then I thought that I might have a chance with you now, because we're the same."

Purple Heart tried to make something out of Rei's words. She had thought a thing or two, but she asked her anyway to confirm. "Because that you were just a human before?"

Rei shamefully nodded.

"Look at me." Purple Heart ordered. Rei complied, but then she felt a flip on her forehead. She winced in pain. "You big idiot."

Rei asked a lot of questions in her mind, but none came out of her mouth. But the next action of Purple Heart made Rei's heart skip a beat. Rei felt a soft sensation as she was pulled by Purple Heart onto her chest, giving her a tender hug.

"Of course, that was not your fault. You had no control of the events that occurred so suddenly." Purple Heart said as she caressed Rei's hair. "I have always known that you were weak. That's why I didn't let you leave the Basilicom because I know for a fact that you wouldn't have a good future outside."

Rei's heart skipped another beat.

"Though, I will have to apologize for not taking care of you." Purple Heart said as she hugged her tighter. "I'm your boss at work, but I never watched over you, nor anyone in the Basilicom."

Rei swung her head in disagreement as she cried. It wasn't totally Purple Heart's fault. She herself knew that if she was a little stronger, none of that events would've happened. She would've had control over that ridiculous power. "You're not at fault...! I'm to blame here...!"

"Hush. That's enough." Purple Heart said as she broke away from the hug, but still held on Rei. "We're both at fault here, are you okay with that?"

Rei chuckled at the idea, but ultimately agreed on it. "Yes, milady." She said as she wiped her tears.

"Now please, will you stop calling me that?" Purple Heart said. "You can just call me Neptune."

"But Milady-"

"NEP-TUNE."

Rei froze. She just felt a sudden chill down her spine. "A-Alright... N-Neptune..." She said in a low voice as she stared at Neptune's eyes.

Neptune snickered. That annoyed Rei a little, but then her annoyance disappeared immediately and just smiled.

"..."

Silence veiled the room as the two stared at each other's eyes. Both of them seemed to be captivated by each other. Slowly, Neptune was getting closer to Rei. The blue-haired woman's heart started to race, which made her close her eyes.

"..."

A beat.

"..."

A beat.

"...!"

Rei felt something touch her lips. She slowly opened her eyes to see what had transpired. She saw Neptune's face in front of her, very close. Her eyes widened in surprise as she realized what Neptune was doing.

Neptune was kissing her.

She couldn't believe it. Not even in a million years that she had thought that this day would come.

Neptune broke away from the kiss and licked her lips as she smirked at Rei. The blue-haired woman was still stunned by her actions and smokes were coming out of her head.

"Ha...wawa... Wha-?" Seemed like Rei broke down.

Neptune then gave her another peck on the lips, in hopes that it would fix the poor woman, and fortunately, it did.

"N-N-Neptune?!" Rei was brought back to the land of the living. "W-W-Why did y-you-?"

"Kiss you?" Neptune said with a smirk. "Why, didn't you like it too?"

Rei was speechless. Of course, who wouldn't like a kiss from a Goddess?

The blue-haired woman's face flushed, which Neptune found it cute. Despite she knew Rei's age, she could still act like that, and it fitted her surprisingly.

"Won't you return the favor?" Neptune asked with a smirk. Rei knew that Neptune was teasing her, but of course, she wasn't the weak-willed woman anymore, now that she earned something very important. She grabbed Neptune by the shoulder, pulled her closer to her, and locked her lips with the Purple Goddess'. Rei used her tongue to explore Neptune's inside, in which the purple Goddess gave permission to. Her exploration lasted for a minute as they both needed air.

They both smiled at each other, as a connection between them was forged. They both felt it. Their love for each other; they could feel it.

"WHA-?!"

A voice roared inside the room.

"My, my."

"Why am I here again?"

Neptune and Rei turned to the source of the voices, which seemed to be coming from the door. There, they saw three people going inside the room.

"Oh, Noire, Blanc, Vert." Neptune said. "I never expected you three to visit."

Rei panicked. The three definitely saw everything.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, NEPTUNE?!" Noire's voice echoed as she made her way to Neptune, who was still close to Rei.

Neptune turned to Rei, who was definitely frightened and panicking. "Rei, we're getting out of here."

"Eh?"

Neptune picked Rei up from the bed, and flew outside the window before Noire could get to them.

"COME BACK HERE, NEPTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNE!"

* * *

 **There you go guys! A Rei special for you!**

 **Chapter 8 of Memories is on its way! Just give me a day or two, I still have a film to shoot, and a thesis to revise, but nothing serious.**

 **Drop your reviews? :)**

 **Well, I have nothing to say anymore! See ya guys!**


End file.
